


Deals

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Cam [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answerign the Hurt Comfort Bingo prompt: "Making Deals With Demons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



“I heard I could come to you, that you made things happen for people.”

He turned around and looked the Air Force officer up and down as he crossed his arms. “Well, well, I would have never expected someone of your rank to come crawling to me for favors, Colonel Mitchell. So, what do you need pushed through channels?”

“Not that kind of help,” Mitchell whispered furiously and looked around desperately. Oh, he knew that look. He had him, Mitchell would agree to anything to get whatever it was he thought he wanted. He might even get a whole soul out of this deal, if he played his cards right.

“Come to my office,” he turned and walked away, nothing further needed to be said.

~*~

 

Cam was certain he must be insane. This was the stupidest idea he’d had yet. He had never believed in any of this kind of stuff, but the longer he was with the SGC, the more weird crap he saw, and the less ridiculous some things seemed.

It wasn’t as if he was selling his soul or anything. It was a favor for a favor. A simple one too, all he had to do was pluck a few leaves off a plant on M3D-978 and mail them to an address he’d been given. Harmless leaves in exchange for making the impossible relationship he longed for a possibility.

If the bargain was kept, Cam would have his heart’s desire, or at least the chance to obtain it.

A week later, as he sealed the envelope and dropped it into the outgoing mail, it seemed too good to be true. He heard his Momma’s voice in his head telling him he was being a damned fool.

But he hadn’t seen any other way. He couldn’t get John Sheppard out of his head, not since he’d gone to Pegasus and met him, and then Atlantis had returned to Earth. He knew he was obsessed. He didn’t even know if Sheppard was into guys. DADT was on the way out, but a lifetime of habits would not be broken overnight.

It would probably all come to nothing. The guy in the suit was probably having a big old laugh at his expense.

~*~

 

Oddly enough, the very first thing Cam noticed was his feet. As he stumbled out of bed, his feet felt weird when they hit the cold tile floor. When he looked down, he blinked and stared for a full minute. Those were not his feet, and everything in-between his chin and his toes was off too. He ran into the bathroom, and the face that looked back at him from the mirror wasn’t his. Not exactly.

“Oh, shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit!” What in the hell had he been thinking? Making deals with… demons? The guy had to be a demon, there was no other explanation. Cam touched a hand to his hair, which now looked ridiculously short on the feminine face under it.

The bastard had turned him into a girl.

Every story Cam had ever heard about dealing with the devil turned out badly for the mortal involved. No one ever got what they wanted. Oh, he was totally screwed. He couldn’t even complain since he’d gotten what he asked for; the impossible relationship was now possible.

~*~

 

He didn’t even try to explain to Landry, or Doctor Lam or even his team when they came to gawk at him in the infirmary. He told them all that he had woken up like this. After four days, a boatload of tests, multiple psych evaluations and one extremely embarrassing phone call home to his mother, Cam was released from the infirmary. He spent two weeks on light-duty under observation. Then he was allowed to re-qualify on all his weapons and rejoin SG-1, since the change didn’t affect his ability to do his job. He suspected Sam might have gone to bat for him with Landry and gotten him reinstated, but she only smiled mysteriously when he asked her about it.

He fell into new routines, getting used to the way his new body moved and performed. Eventually, people stopped staring and he was just Cam Mitchell again, a smaller and curvier model that had to be referred to with a different set of pronouns.

Vala was constantly after him to do ‘girl stuff’ with her, even though he had no desire to. He hadn’t changed inside. He still liked the same things he had as a guy; the only difference now was the packaging. When he tried to convince Vala of this, she just shrugged and insisted that he needed to improve the packaging. But the barrettes and clips and bows she was constantly snapping onto Cam’s short hair freaked him out. He though he looked like a dorkette. With Sam’s help, Vala was finally convinced to leave off playing with Cam’s hair until it grew in a few inches. That gave him some time, anyway.

~*~

 

It was four months before SG-1 had occasion to go to Atlantis, now settled back in Pegasus. It was, to Cam’s terror, an extended mission, an extended amount of time on the same base with Sheppard since Daniel needed access to Ancient stuff there. Vala had gone off on a deep undercover mission to infiltrate the Lucian alliance. Carter was away on a special assignment building a hybrid puddlejumper for the SGC and Teal’c was busy with the Jaffa Council, so that left just Cam to accompany Daniel.

As they passed through the Gate, Cam looked up to see Woolsey standing at the head of the stairs. Woolsey gave him a smile and a jaunty wave and walked away.

“So, I hear we’ve got you guys for a while.”

Cam spun around to see Sheppard approaching. Sheppard’s step faltered as he saw Cam for the first time since the change. To his credit, he slapped a professional smile right into place, but Cam had seen the confusion. “Uhm, Mitchell?”

“Yup. It’s me, Sheppard. You remember Daniel Jackson?”

“Of course. Sergeant Peterson will show you guys to your quarters.” Sheppard was trying not to stare, but Cam knew the pattern, had been through it often enough since the change.

“So, what happened?” Sheppard broke a lot more quickly than most folks. The exception being O’Neill; O’Neill had bellowed out “Mitchell, what the fuck?” the instant he had seen him.

“Still dunno,” Cam shrugged as Daniel followed the sergeant away, Cam turned to follow, but Sheppard caught Cam’s elbow.

Sheppard looked down with concern, “Are you all right?”

It was the first time anyone had asked that, since Sam had hugged Cam in the infirmary the first day. Damn it. Cam’s eyes started to burn. So Cam did what any other red-blooded American soldier would do under the circumstances; lied. “I’m fine,” and forced a laugh. “I’m getting used to it.”

“Right. Well, I could use your help, Lorne’s gone back to Earth to work on the ‘jumper hybrid project and I am up to my ears in…”

“… paperwork,” Cam finished for him. They both laughed. “Sure, I’ll give you a hand. I’ll just drop my gear and come back.”

“That’ll work.”

Walking away, Cam could feel Sheppard’s eyes following. Glancing back Cam saw Sheppard watching intently, staring. Cam had wanted to be the focus of that attention, but it was disconcerting and troubling. Cam was still a guy, inside. The idea of catching Sheppard’s eye just because now he had tits and a killer ass bothered Cam.

~*~

 

Sheppard was all business for the first few days. There were no repeats of the staring, so Cam figured it had just been the shock of the change, hoped it had been, anyway.

They fell into a good work routine, and Cam started taking teams through the Gate and getting a little exploration of Pegasus into his stay.

As they finished up with a late staff meeting, Sheppard came over, “Hey, it’s movie night, you coming?”

“What’s showing?”

“Funny, no one asks that usually, we just go,” Sheppard laughed. “There’ll be popcorn.”

Cam shrugged, “Sure, I guess so.” It had been an exhausting day, but maybe relaxing in front of a flick would be a good thing. Sheppard’s fingertips touched the small of Cam’s back as they left the meeting room, it was weird.

The movie was boring, and Cam was exhausted but jolted awake when Sheppard whispered, “Hey, sleepyhead, movie’s over.”

They banged heads when Cam jolted upright. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Sheppard replied casually, following Cam from the room.

“Are you walking me home?” Cam asked as Sheppard kept walking along towards Cam’s quarters. They were alone in the corridor.

Smirking, Sheppard replied, “Huh. I guess I am. Is that a problem?”

“No. Yes. No.” When had Mitchell become so indecisive? It must have come with the estrogen.

Sheppard stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, what part of this is the problem?”

“I… this…” Cam waved a hand up and down. “I’m still me inside. I’m still Cameron. This is just… boobs,” Cam finished lamely, staring down at the floor.

Sheppard leaned back against the wall beside Cam’s door and stared up at the ceiling. “I know. You’re the most un-girl-like girl I’ve ever met. I like spending time with you. Women make me nervous, you don’t, I can be myself around you.”

Cam breathed out a deep breath. This was okay, it kinda made sense. “I wish we could have been friends before.” How in the hell had that come out? Where had that come from?

“Me too. Might have been easier,” John answered. “Look, Mitchell, I’m not trying anything fresh here. I just want to be friends, really. You’re really not my type,” he caught Cam’s eyes as he finished, “Not anymore.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Cam blurted, catching onto what Sheppard was telling him. “I thought you were straight.”

“I thought you were.”

“This is so fucked up. Goodnight Sheppard. I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” totally pissed off at the hand fate had dealt; Cam spun around and stormed inside, intent on retrieving a folded paper kept in a book beside the bed. After stomping around in a temper, Cam made a decision and went towards the Control Room. There were a few things that needed to be said.

As Cam got closer to Woolsey’s office raised voices could be heard. Through the glass, Sheppard was waving his arms as he shouted at the smirking administrator. “… not the deal!” Sheppard finished.

“I have a few things to say, when you have a moment, Richard,” Cam drawled casually from the doorway.

Sheppard looked over and a pained expression crossed his face. He waved towards Cam and then pointed at Woolsey, “Fix this!”

“All the conditions have been met; you have no basis for complaint, Colonel.”

Cam moved into the room as realization struck, “Wait, John, did you make some kind of deal with this bastard too?”

“Too?” John spun towards Cam.

“He turned me into a girl!” Cam blurted, and pointed at Woolsey. “We made a deal and I did his favor and he turned me into a girl.”

Woolsey cleared his throat and straightened his tie. “No, not as such, no. You did me a favor and I merely facilitated the movement of personnel around so that you would be here in Atlantis where your possibility would be possible. I believe those were the terms and those were carried out.

“You didn’t turn me into a girl as part of our deal?”

“No.”

“Then who, how?”

“I did,” John whispered. When Cam gaped at him he added, “Not intentionally!”

“What?”

John blushed and looked at his feet and mumbled. “I thought you were straight.”

“So you, what? Wished I’d be a girl?”

“No! I just wanted you to change a little, be a little more receptive, so I’d have a chance.”

Cam stalked over and hit Sheppard in the shoulder. “I happened to have been extremely attached to my cock, Sheppard! You’re an idiot. We’re going to talk about this.” Cam turned back to the widely grinning Woolsey, “And you! I thought you were on the up and up!”

Woolsey spread his hands and smiled. “All’s fair in business.”

With a grin, Cam said, “I figured you’d say as much. I did a little digging, got myself a little insurance.” The paper crinkled as Cam pulled it out. “Defénde nos in proélio contra…”

Woolsey shot up out of his chair. “Mitchell, what are you doing? Stop.”

Cam smirked and glanced up from the paper. “Don’t like what I’m saying, Dick?”

“Fine. New deal. What do you want?”

“No deal. You put my body back to specs… no, wait, put my body back exactly as it was the day we made our deal. I won’t have you changing me into a baby.”

“That’s all?” Woolsey said, wrinkling his nose.

“And you resign your position with the IOA and go back to Earth,” John added.

Woolsey examined his fingernails. “I like it here.”

“There are seven letters to be delivered by courier at a date and time I will not tell you, oh, what the hell, the seventh of July. Each of those letters has the details of who and what you are, as well as words of summoning and binding. I assure you that each of the people I sent those letters to is fully capable of executing the instructions of the letters. You will be summoned and hexed seven times over, Woolsey.”

“You bastard,” Woolsey hissed as his eyes bugged out, he pointed and shouted, “Bitch!”

John pointed, “Fix Cam.”

Woolsey turned to sneer at Sheppard, “Then Sheppard still owes me…”

Cam leaned forward and gave Woolsey a very malicious smile, “Try to collect. You’ll have to come through me. Deleo daemon…”

“Fine! Fine! I hear there’s going to be a big to-do Earth anyway in a few months,” Woolsey clapped his hands and everything went dark.

~*~

 

“Cam? Cam, where are you?”

Oh, shit! Woolsey had blinded them. “John?” His voice was back to normal, it was something, anyway. He got to his feet and slowly edged forward until his hands touched a wall. The lights suddenly came on, and Cam gasped and shied away, covering his face.

“We’re in my quarters,” Sheppard said from beside him, “The lights were just turned off. You okay? You look okay. You look like you again.”

Cam looked down at his hands and had never been so happy to see hairy knuckles. He ran a hand over his face and collar-length hair, which was way too long now. “I’m me again.”

“You were always you,” John reminded him softly.

Cam nodded. “Yeah. We should go check on what else Woolsey has done, make sure he’s gone. Clean up the mess.”

“We have your insurance policy. I need to do something first.” Sheppard reached out his hands to tuck Cam’s hair behind his ears, smiled a lopsided smile and then leaned in and kissed him hesitantly.

When Cam slid a hand around John’s waist and pulled him closer, Sheppard sighed and said against his mouth. “Yeah. This is much better. This is a much better deal.”

 

The End


End file.
